


Kiss Me: Of Rumbelle and American Football

by JunoInferno



Series: Kiss Me [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, I Tried, Romantic Comedy, Smut, kiss me verse, mini promptathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:05:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3841642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunoInferno/pseuds/JunoInferno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after The Broken Bed but before Hotel Rooms. Belle meets Angus' business partners, Mallory, Carlotta and Ursula. They get some dish out of her which gives Belle ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me: Of Rumbelle and American Football

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted by tinuviel-undomiel on tumblr as part of my 150 Follower Promptathon. Thanks for prompting!
> 
> Please let me know what you think and happy reading!

* * *

It was a Saturday afternoon. Dove drove to the Meadowlands as Belle and Angus sat in the back.

This was a significant day for their relationship. Belle had obviously met Bae and then had a successful encounter with Milah. Today she was going to meet the other women in his life, his three business partners.

Angus had already told the story. They and another woman, Regina Mills, were at the largest investment firm on Wall Street and they kept getting cut out of all the best deals by their colleagues who were all related to the people in charge. They cut loose, stealing a significant portion of the business and then got to watch as their former employer finally collapsed amid a scandal in 2008 as the market collapsed. Edgetown may not have been the biggest firm, but it had made them rich and it was feared. Belle was certainly not stupid, but when he began explaining arbitrage or something like that she would nod politely until he stopped or just start kissing him.

One time, though, he had seen the semi-annual statement for her retirement plan and begun a tirade on why it was apparently shit. She had appreciated his insight, then his total anger at it had been a bit of a turn-on and she was no longer interested in talking about it.

Which was really up in the Top Five of their best sex.

“Are you nervous?,” asked Belle.

Angus scoffed. “Certainly not.”

She placed her hand over his. “Then why are you choking your cane?”

He sighed.

“They’re your business partners, your relationship to them is very important. I understand,” said Belle. She leaned over to give him a delicate peck on the lips. “Better?”

“Much.”

“It’s too bad Bae couldn’t come,” she said.

“Quite,” he said. “With no children in the room, they will have absolutely no self-censor of any kind.”

Belle smiled. “Really?”

“What’s that show called where it’s four women and they just have sex and go to brunch? Milah used to watch it.”

“You mean Sex and the City?”

“Yes, it’s like that only instead of the brunette, I’m there.”

Belle giggled. “Well, I can’t wait to meet them then. Besides, I have nothing to complain about. Quite the opposite.”

 

* * *

 

They arrived at MetLife stadium and were ushered up to Carlotta Deville’s luxury suite. She had black and white hair and looked like no one Belle had ever seen at a sporting event, but she seemed at home.

“Oh, darlings, you’re here!,” Carlotta exclaimed. She called out to the balcony. “Ursula, darling, look who’s here!”

Belle looked up as the woman came in from the balcony, wearing green leather.

“Well, well, Angus,” said Ursula, “who do we have here?”

“Carlotta, Ursula, this is Belle French.”

“Hello,” said Belle, shaking Ursula’s hand.

“You’re much prettier in person,” said Carlotta. “Not that you were ugly on TV, but you can never tell what’s real and what’s favorable lighting.”

Ursula motioned at her. “She would know.”

Carlotta looked at her affronted. “And what is that supposed to mean?”

“Well,” said Angus, “you are the one who banned fluorescent lights in your office and the conference rooms.”

Ursula nodded in agreement and took another sip from her wine glass.

“That was for everyone,” said Carlotta.

“Where’s Mallory?,” asked Angus.

Ursula waved her hand. “She’s in the hall somewhere. Miss Porter’s called.”

“Lily again?,” asked Angus.

Ursula looked at Belle. “Mal’s daughter is fifteen and a hell-raiser.”

“She reminds me of a young me,” said Carlotta. “Drink, Belle?”

“Please.”

“Angus, darling, won’t you get Belle a drink?” She waved her hand at the bar. “I had them put some of that dreck of yours there as well.”

Angus rolled his eyes and went to the bar.

“Do you like football?,” asked Belle.

“Not really,” said Carlotta. “I got the box from my latest husband in our divorce settlement. I like that they keep bringing alcohol and that he doesn’t have it.”

“We use it to entertain clients sometimes,” Ursula explained. “Then sometimes it’s just good to see each other somewhere that’s not work.” 

“And that’s final, Lily!”

Belle turned to see the final player in this evening. A blonde woman who gave off an Annie Hall vibe with her choice in wardrobe.

“You must be Belle.”

“That’s right.”

“So nice to meet you. I hope these two haven’t been too difficult.”

“We barely even started with her,” said Ursula.

Angus returned with a Scotch for him and some red wine for Belle. “Belle can take a great deal.”

“And what have you given her a great deal of exactly?,” asked Carlotta with a well-defined arched brow.

Belle smiled.

* * *

 

 

It was possibly on her third glass of red wine when Belle was left alone with the three women as Angus was finally forced to go to the men’s room.

“Okay,” said Mallory speaking the moment he was gone, “the coast is clear. Give us the scoop.”

“The scoop?,” asked Belle.

“Angus. In bed. We’ve worked with him for years, we’ve wondered,” said Ursula.

“Not enough to actually try,” said Carlotta.

“Because he’s our business partner, it would be a bad idea,” Mallory chastised.

“And I don’t do men. At all,” said Ursula.

Belle hesitated.

“We’d get the details from him, but he’s such a prude,” said Carlotta.

Belle was loosened up enough to laugh out loud at that.

She shook her head as the women eyed her questioningly.

“Angus is not a prude,” she declared.

“Really?,” asked Ursula.

“I always suspected he was packing something because he’s never had the traditional midlife crisis and bought an obscene sports car,” said Carlotta. She glanced back at Belle. “Third ex-husband, there was a warning sign. So you must not be going unsatisfied albeit in a traditional sense.”

Belle laughed again to their questioning gaze.

“Uh, no,” said Belle. “I’d agree with you he doesn’t need to compensate for anything, but that’s only part of the story. He’s very... considerate in his attentions.”

“Oral?,” asked Carlotta.

“Of course oral,” said Belle before she could stop herself. “But he also has talented fingers and hips.” 

Belle put the wine glass down on the table.

“I think I’ve had enough.”

“Please. You’re just buzzed,” said Carlotta. “You’re Australian. You can handle your drink.”

“And besides, this isn’t half of what Milah told us,” said Mallory.

“Really?,” asked Belle trying to fight her curiosity.

“Two green apple martinis and Milah and she’ll tell you everything,” said Ursula. “Have you met her?”

“A little. She seemed nice.”

“She’s civil which I’m not lamenting, mind you,” said Mallory. “I wish I was with my exes.”

“We all wish Carlotta was with hers,” said Ursula.

“I didn’t hear you complaining on Seamus’ yacht,” she snapped back.

Ursula gave her a knowing smile. Belle glanced at Mallory who nodded.

“Anyway,” said Mallory, “Milah’s assessment was that he was competent, but predictable. Her needs were met, but she wasn’t swept off her feet.”

Belle shook her head. “I would have to disagree.”

Carlotta rolled her eyes. “Well, this is no time to be subtle, darling.”

Belle shrugged. ”He fucked me so hard he broke my bed.”

Ursula choked on her drink as a grinning Mal patted her on the back.

“I don’t know what I expected to hear,” said Carlotta.

“And that was only my second orgasm that evening.”

“I’m starting to wonder why none of us ever made a play for him,” said Mallory.

“Wasn’t he divorced about the time you were with Regina?,” asked Ursula.

“And he’s too short,” said Carlotta.

“Size isn’t everything,” Belle said. “I had this boyfriend back at uni, great big rugby player, worst lay I ever had. Lasted all of five minutes and he just wanted me to lay there as if he didn’t need the help. Angus has none of those problems.”

“I was really just talking about his height that time,” said Carlotta.

“Alright, what have I missed?,” asked Angus.

His business partners stared at him. Belle smiled.

* * *

 

Angus could not follow American football, it was a bit like being dragged to some experimental theater production every time he went. If there were clients, this is when he would try to talk business. If Bae had been there, he might have just enjoyed his son and checked his Blackberry. However Belle was there and she seemed to be able to follow, soon clicking with Ursula over it. So he had to feign interest longer. When the food arrived it was a welcome distraction.

“She’s too precious,” Mallory said to Angus as they ate off the selection of appetizers that had been set up by the wait staff.

Carlotta, Belle and Ursula were on the balcony. Ursula and Belle were actually cheering the game, Carlotta was playing her own drinking game of Drink-Whenever-Something-Seems-To-Happen.

“Please tell me she has a fault,” said Mallory.

“None that I can find, dearie.”

“Well, good, besides you’re in a much better mood since you started dating her.”

“Oh, thank you for that.”

Mallory shrugged. “It’s nothing to be offended by, Angus. It’s hard not to get down when your ex moves on.”

“Yes,” he agreed.

Belle and Ursula cheered. Carlotta drank to whatever it was.

Belle came back to them, she picked one of the bacon-wrapped scallops off his plate.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“I, uh, need you to show me where the ladies’ room is.”

Angus frowned. “I thought you went yourself-”

“Angus,” said Mallory, “do what the lady asks.”

“Come on,” said Belle putting down his plate and taking his hand.

* * *

 

They walked out in the hallway. Angus was confused as Belle seemed to be leading the way.

“Sweetheart, that was the ladies’-”

“I lied,” she said with a wink. “I don’t need to use the ladies’.”

She led him towards another room with a sign that said “EMS.” She opened the door finding it unoccupied and pulled him in, locking the door behind them.

“What?,” he asked. “What’s happening?”

“This is where they make EMS crews sit during the game, but I don’t think they use them all or maybe these guys have left,” she said. She smiled as she took off her boots, then he watched as he rolled down her footless tights that had been under her tunic sweater. Then the panties went. “No offense, these just run really easily.”

“What’s happening?”

She pushed him down on the counter and began cupping him through his pants.

“What do you think is happening?”

“What did you talk with the three of them about?”

“You, of course.”

“Of course.”

“Don’t roll your eyes, it was all very good things...” She unbuttoned his shirt, pushing aside the fabric to tease his nipple with her tongue. “I got a little turned on thinking about you and my broken bed.”

“You told them about that?”

“Angus, Ruby put it on her Facebook. It’s not exactly a state secret. Besides,” she said, dotting his collarbone with kisses, “being very good at sex isn’t something to be ashamed of.”

He groaned as she nipped at his neck then soothed the spot with her tongue.

“I was never like this with anyone else, you know,” he said.

“Well, too bad, you’re mine now,” said Belle.

“I don’t want anyone else.”

“I’m happy to accommodate. Come on, I want to take care of you.”

She unbuckled his belt and opened his zipper. At her nudging he shifted his hips up to help her push down his pants and boxers. She began to languidly stroke him, his cock coming to life under her ministrations.

Suddenly, there was a huge roar in the stadium and he winced. He had almost forgotten there were only thousands of people around.

“What’s wrong, baby? Does it hurt?,” she asked. “You’re doing fine.”

“The cheering makes me a bit nervous,” he said.

She smiled so sweetly that he almost forgot she was teasing his cock.

“Pretend they’re cheering for you,” she said.

Almost forgot.

“What?”

She kissed his nose. How could this woman be equal parts sweet and scandalous?

“Pretend we’re on the field and these people are all here for us, to watch us...” She took his hands and slid them up under her dress. His eyes rolled back at the sensation of soft, bare flesh. “Would you like that? Letting the whole world know I’m yours and you’re mine?”

He trembled slightly at the mental picture she painted.

“Yes,” he finally managed to say.

“Good, because I would like that. The crowd cheering you on, shouting Angus, Angus...”

It might have been a little corny, a little twisted, but it was working.

“Oh, God, Belle...”

“You know I get turned on every time I think about you? At work, at the gym, I’m a mess when I can’t see you...”

“I’m worse...” he managed to get out and another roar erupted from the stadium.

She smiled again as she stroked in. He put one hand over hers to still her. She looked at him questioningly.

“Your turn now,” he said.

She smirked at him. He pushed her dress over her head and his breath hitched as she saw her lacy black bra. He mouthed her through the fabric and planted kisses as she let out appreciative moans. He traced his fingers down her torso and hips to follow the path to her folds. He stopped as he found her already dripping.

“You see I wasn’t exaggerating,” she whispered.

“No,” he agreed, pumping his fingers into her. He studied the way her eyes rolled back as he touched her g-spot and the way she bit her lip when he brushed over her clit.

“No, Angus, I want us together...”

She pushed his hand away and put her knees on either side of him as she climbed on the counter. He braced her hips as she brushed against his length teasing him until he groaned.

“Belle, I swear to God-”

Before he could finish his threat, she sank down on him in one movement, eliciting her own groan. She kissed him and played with his hair in her fingers, the sweetness of these gestures belying the punishing pace as she rode him. The stadium vibrated around them as the crowd cheered for what Angus thought was a game a world away, just outside that door. There was nothing else happening, just the meeting of their flesh and whatever cheers he heard were for them.

The next cheer made him a bit competitive and he sought out her clit again, playing next to the little bud and timing his pushes with when she sank back on him. She went stiff and he held her as she shook, matching the rumblings of the stadium. She looked back at him, blue eyes glazed over with lust and smiled as she finished him in only a couple more slow movements.

The crowd booed as he spent himself inside her.

She snorted at the timing and he would have rolled his eyes if they weren’t already in the back of his skull.

“Was that necessary?,” he said to no one in particular.

“They’re just sad it’s over. That’s how fans are, always wanting more,” she said. “They just can’t get enough of us.”

He leaned back against the wall. “You’re going to kill me, but I can’t find it in myself to fucking care.”

“I fucking concur,” she said, giving him a chaste kiss on the lips.

“We should get back. God knows what they think.”

“Oh, Angus, I know exactly what they think.”

* * *

 

They arrived back at the suite where Mallory, Carlotta and Ursula sat on the sofa facing the door.

“So, did we miss anything?,” asked Belle.

“It’s half time,” said Ursula. She looked at Angus. “Could you not even wait for the second half?”

Mallory giggled. Angus rolled his eyes.

“I’m sorry, I love this so much and I don’t know why,” she said.

Cruella shook her head. “I underestimated you, darling. My sincerest apologies. She looks positively ruined.”

“No apology necessary,” said Angus, sitting on the armchair.

“So do you,” said Ursula.

Belle smiled as she retrieved Angus’ plate from the bar and sat on the arm of his chair.

“Must we discuss this?,” asked Angus.

“We’re not asking for a play-by-play,” said Mallory.

“Not that we’d pass one up,” Carlotta interjected.

“We just like seeing you happy,” said Mallory. “Besides, we have this sort of discussion all the time and you never contribute.”

“We actually felt kind of bad,” said Ursula. “Not anymore, though.”

“You can be just like one of the girls now,” said Mallory. “Though, you know, definitely not a girl.”

Ursula scoffed. “That’s for damn sure.”

“Absolutely,” said Belle.

He looked up at her and she grinned back, her answer to kiss him passionately then go back to her plate.

She would be the death of him and Angus took heart in the knowledge that he was going to die a very happy man.

“Now, could we please talk about the Blue Star acquisition?,” asked Mallory. “I know everyone wants that bitch Faye Blewes to suffer as much as I do.”

Angus looked at Belle. “This is what we usually talk about.”

Belle shrugged. “Seems like a waste.”

 


End file.
